


Ten Years

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Human!Gideon, Post-Canon, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Ten years have passed since Rip disappeared stopping Mallus, and now Gideon no longer has to watch over the Legends.She is going to find him.





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on Tumblr - A.U. fic prompt - Gideon finds and saves Rip, post-Mallus.  
Hope you enjoy.

It was now ten years since the day Rip had disappeared in a golden light, sacrificing himself to give the team he’d named Legends time to work out how to defeat the Time Demon. Ten years during which Gideon did all she could to protect the people he had left her with.

Although the group on board never stayed the same, people coming and going like her ship was a hotel.

It had come to an end now, they were all gone, having moved on with their lives and Gideon was alone.

She stood on the bridge of her ship, still trying to get used to the fact she had a physical form and that her ship was now hers alone once more. 

“What’s your plans?”

Turning she smiled to see John Constantine standing there, older but no wiser. Which was how he introduced himself these days.

Gideon shrugged, “To find him?”

John moved to her side, “You’ve been searching for years,” he reminded her, his hand resting gently on her shoulder, “What makes you think you’ll find him now?”

“I no longer have the waifs and strays to look after,” Gideon replied coolly, “I can focus on my search.”

“I just don’t want you to waste this new life you have stuck in the past,” John told her, “Rip would never want you to.”

Gideon moved away from him and checked the central console where her avatar once sat, “He does not get a say in what I do.”

John hugged her, “Well, keep in touch and let me know you’re alright.”

“I shall,” Gideon promised, “Be careful in whatever you get up to. I do not want to have to come and save you.”

Chuckling John tweaked her chin, giving her a wink before he strolled off the bridge and left her alone once more.

Gideon had brought the Waverider into the time stream. She felt more comfortable here than when her ship was sitting on the ground. Even now in human form, she could sense the eddies and flow of time surrounding her. It made her relax, and with no one else on the ship to interrupt her, Gideon took the Captain’s chair on the bridge.

There was a difference in how she could sense the threads of time surrounding her. Where once they were flat, simply information for her to process now it felt like she was being wrapped in warm blanket and a gentle tickling across her skin leading her.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to try something she never had before and actively use the time stream to search for Rip.

It was possibly an insane plan, but she had tried everything else.

“If you’re out there,” she breathed, “Please, send me a signal. I’m listening, Rip. All I need is a location and I will come for you.”

Closing her eyes, Gideon reached out her mind allowing it to flow with the river the ship sailed along. Looking for a sign, searching for a thread that would bring her back her dearest friend.

Gideon sighed that she found nothing, “It’s like when we were at the Vanishing Point, dear one.”

She stalled at that thought before shaking her head, “No. It is impossible he would go there.”

Crossing her arms, Gideon mused over her idea and finally shrugged, “Well, it is only a stupid idea if I don’t try it and he is there.”

Pulling the restraint down she activated the engines, “Alright, my dear. Let’s head back to the Vanishing Point,” the lights dimmed slightly, and she smiled, “I know. I hope he’s there too.”

The remains of the Vanishing Point hung in space before them and Gideon bowed her head for a moment, remembering all her AI brothers and sisters who had been lost when the place had exploded. Confusion filled her when she sensed the Waverider, but inside the station before her and hope blossomed.

“Could it be?” she whispered, “Do you think he’s here or is it just wishful thinking?”

Around her the lights flickered.

“You’re right,” Gideon smiled, “It is hope and we haven’t had it for a long time.”

Gideon armed herself then pulled on the black coat John had given her for the ‘Welcome to being Human’ party the crew had thrown once they knew this change was permanent. Taking a deep breath, Gideon walked slowly out of her ship and into the docking bay, turning on a torch scanning the area.

This place had once been her home base, and Rip’s. Pausing Gideon mused over this thought. It was her energy used to defeat Mallus, that had been part of her matrix and her matrix had been connected to the Oculus. The Oculus whose energy still lingered within these walls even so long after it’s destruction.

“If it brought him here then where would he go?” Gideon murmured softly, “Where would the energy take him?”

Thinking this over she came up with three possibilities. The Council Chambers, where he had been elevated through the ranks and received those honours. His quarters, the small room Rip used whenever he was here in the Vanishing Point. Finally, Miranda’s quarters, a place he would sneak to several times a week in order to spend time with the woman he loved.

She started with the Council Chambers. It seemed like a good place to begin since it was closest to her current position. The large chamber was dark, empty and every footstep echoed as she walked into it.

“Considering the last time Rip was here,” Gideon mused, “Finding out Druce and the Council’s betrayal. It makes sense that he did not come here. Alright, there is still a chance.”

The next option was Rip’s former quarters. The room he had been given when he was sixteen and he had lived in until the day he had been given the Waverider, returning only briefly until he had stolen the Waverider.

Touching the panel at the side, Gideon overrode the controls and walked into the empty room. Sighing as her second option had turned out to be wrong, Gideon took a seat on the bed for a moment.

“Please let me be right,” she whispered, “If he isn’t there then I have no other ideas. Please be there, Rip.”

Standing and steeling herself, Gideon made her way further through the empty corridors to what had been Miranda’s room. It would be even emptier than Rip’s had been. When she left all her research and what little she had been allowed to have was removed.

Finally reaching Miranda’s old quarters, Gideon took a deep breath and overrode the door controls.

Golden light surrounded the man standing in the centre of the room, unmoving and reaching out to something only he knew.

“I should have known,” Gideon sighed as she studied the man before her, “My energy, the trace of the Oculus and the one place you have left that holds memories of her. Oh, my dear Captain. Your love for her saved you.”

Gideon went through all the options she could think of, connecting to the Waverider for further input. Finally realising she was in fact the only person who could save him. It was her energy, her matrix, and she should be able to free him from it.

Closing her eyes Gideon opened herself to the energy surrounding him, smiling as she felt it flow towards her. Concern filled her that she was about to absorb it. Gideon’s eyes flew open looking around the room to check for a conduit to send it back to the ship and saw the core sitting on the floor.

She redirected the energies back where they belonged and the light surrounding Rip dimmed slowly as the core began to glow once more.

Finally, it was all transferred and Gideon took a deep breath to steady herself, smiling as she heard the voice she hadn’t in so long.

“Gideon?”

Rip stumbled forward as the light dimmed and he looked around confused. Turning he saw a familiar woman standing there.

“Gideon?”

“Hello, Captain,” she breathed, moving closer and resting her hand on his cheek, “I am so happy to see you.”

Rip stared at her, “Am I dead? Where’s Miranda? Jonas? I thought…”

“No,” Gideon breathed softly, “You’re not dead. But it has been many years since you used the core against Mallus.”

He stared at her for a moment before his thumb stroked her cheek, “You’re really here?”

“I am,” she soothed.

“The Waverider?”

Gideon smiled, “Waiting for us. The crew are no longer onboard, having moved on now with their own lives.”

Taking her hand in his Rip shook his head, “I’m very confused.”

“I will explain everything you missed,” she promised, “But we should return to the ship.”

Rip nodded, “Agreed. I don’t want to stay here any longer than I have to.”

Grabbing the core, making sure he didn’t touch it, Gideon took her Captain home.


End file.
